Extended Ending
by Lidia1357
Summary: This is my idea of what the ending of Inuyasha should have been. I didn't exactly change anything, just filled in the holes. One-shot


**I didn't really like how quickly Inuyasha just ended like that, so I think I'mm write this to fix things up :)**

**I didn't read the mangas, this is based solely on the show.**

**And some of these things weren't exactly mentioned in the show, I just happen to be an expert on Japanese geisha traditions. I don't know how old they are and if they applied to this time or even these events, but I felt I should give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

Graduation, a time of new beginnings, a time of starting over and leaving everything else behind. Yet Kagome couldn't possibly bring herself to forget her past. It may only ever be that, the past, but how could she erase such memories? They were a huge part of her. The life she had in Feudal Japan was a part of her no matter what. The connection between them may be gone, but she will always have them all in her heart.

She often dreamed about them; Miroku and his womanizing habits, Sango's anger toward him afterward, but they always make up in the end. Shippo and his unique personality as well as Kirara's. She even missed Koga's pushiness. But who she missed most of all, was Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked rapidly to force back the tears she hadn't let herself shed since the well closed. Today was a happy day! Her mother was happy, her grandfather was happy, even Sota was happy for her. She was graduating! She was finished with high school! She could do whatever she wanted now!

But that's not true.

"Hey mom!" She called, pulling herself out of her sadness. "We all got accepted into University!"

"That's wonderful news!" Her mother said with pride clear in her eyes. Kagome wished she could share her mother's joy, but she couldn't help it. She missed Inuyasha and everyone else. She needed to see them!

"So, what do you say we go out for lunch?" Her mother asked with a bright smile. Sota shot his fist in the air with excitement so Kagome couldn't exactly refuse.

"Sure, I'm up for it if you'd like," Kagome said with the best smile she could muster. She honestly wanted to just go home and check the well. She did so at least once a week in hopes that it's begun to work again. But each time it didn't, and each time she felt the heartbreak again. It would be easier if Inyuasha had died or not loved her back. She would have had no choice but to move on then. But that wasn't the case. He was still there, still in her thoughts and dreams. How could she let go if this is the case?

"Hey Kagome, you coming?" Sota called back. Kagome hadn't noticed her family had already begun to head for the restaurant without her. She'd been so lost in thought. This probably wasn't healthy.

They ate as a family, mostly smiling and laughing. Kagome did her best to stay in the conversation, but her mind pulled back to the well. This wasn't exactly normal, of course she thought about them all the time, but she felt this nagging in her mind today. As if she must go back to the well. But she couldn't just dine and dash when this was all for her. She must wait, it was probably nothing anyway. Her mind returned to the family when Sota decided to put his chopsticks in his nose and clap like a seal. Even Kagome laughed. A couple hours later, they finally returned home. Kagome changed from her graduation clothes into her old uniform. She always felt most comfortable in it, since that was all she wore for a long time. Now it was time to prove to her mind that the well still didn't work.

She walked the short distance to the Bone Eater's Well with an anxiety she knew would break her heart. The well didn't work. It hadn't for three years! But that didn't stop her from trying. It didn't stop her from hoping.

She descended the steps slowly, her heart pounding a million miles an hour. She almost didn't want to look, didn't want to see what she already knew. But she had to. She had to prove to herself that Inuyasha was gone. So she placed her hands against the sides of the well and looked down. Her heart dropped and shattered. It was just an old well. There was nothing on the bottom. She could jump down and dig until her fingers bled but she wouldn't find anything but mud. They were gone.

Kagome felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and she closed them to force them back. "I need to see you Inuyasha! I need to!" She then opened her eyes.

* * *

"Ready Inuyasha?" Miroku called.

Inuyasha hadn't been paying attention. He'd been thinking of Kagome. It had been three years the Bone Eater's Well closed up and yet he went back every three days to see if it had opened up again. But every time he left disappointed. He missed Kagome so much it physically hurt. No demon had ever injured him more so than losing Kagome did.

"Inuyasha!"

He snapped back to the present and saw the demon Miroku had unleashed. He tightened his grip on Tetsaiga and slashed the creature in half. Miroku smiled gratefully and turned to the worried villagers. "You may hand the rice over to my friend."

Inuyasha saw them carrying back three barrels of rice. He wanted to smack Miroku upside the head for it. Three barrels of rice for one demon was just ridiculous! He said as much later when they were on their way back to Sango.

"I have a lot of expenses now Inuyasha," he said shamelessly. Inuyasha frowned.

"Speaking of which, isn't your baby coming any minute now?"

Miroku nodded with pride, "that is why I must return home as quickly as possible."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Inuyasha had attended their wedding, as requested by both of them. He sat in the front with Shippo as Sango cried. Miroku stood proudly as Lady Kanada sprinkled rose pedals on them. When they kissed, Inuyasha didn't neglect to notice Sango grope Miroku's bottom. He rolled his eyes at how much of a hypocrite she was if she was going to touch his bottom and get mad whenever he did it to her. Shippo cried in happiness, seeming to miss that part. Inuyasha had also been there when their twins were born. Miroku cried as he held his new baby girls about Sango bearing his children. Inuyasha had wanted to be anywhere but there. He was happy for his friends, but they didn't understand. He was lonely, and he needed Kagome. He was watching them live their lives with the person they love most and he was forced to wait for something that may not happen. He may even do this until he dies.

They arrived at the house and Inuyasha set the rice down with a wave. "Give them my best Miroku!"

Miroku waved back as Inuyasha sprinted off to be on his own. He did this often, usually sitting in the grass and feeling the wind in his hair. He would think of Kagome, and how he should have accepted his feelings for her sooner. He should have told her that he loved her, that he had almost since they met. At first because she was the reincarnation of Kikiyou. But later because she was Kagome. She was feisty at times, caring at others, beautiful all the time and bright. She would get on his nerves, and he wouldn't admit this out loud, but he thought it was cute when she was angry at him. Unless she was saying that dreaded word that caused him so much pain. He shuddered at the memories of her yelling "Sit boy!" whenever he did something that angered her. But he would take that every day if it brought Kagome back to him.

He thought about this until late in the night. He even fell asleep out there, curled up in the long grass, dreaming that Kagome was lying beside him. Her face nestled into his chest, her hands curled around his. When he awoke, his heart shattered as it did every morning that he realized it wasn't real. She wasn't with him, safe in his arms. She was at home, probably eating ninja food with her family. He should be happy, she's with her family and they love her! But he isn't! He misses her so much!

He remained there until noon, but decided brooding wasn't helping him at all. So he went to Miroku and Sango's house to meet the new baby. The couple were laundering their clothing and the twins were chasing each other around laughing. Inuyasha placed his hands on his hips at the sight of the little boy on Sango's back, snoozing in his cradle. Inuyasha half smiled.

"He looks like Miroku, poor kid."

Sango laughed and Miroku smirked as he scrubbed a sheet, "I'd count him as lucky."

Inuyasha snorted and sat down. The girls saw this and attacked him instantly, pulling on his ears the way they enjoyed doing often. Shippo laughed.

"You make a good toy," he teased. Inuyasha glowered.

"Will you do something about the twins?" He growled at Miroku.

Miroku rung out the sheet and hung it up to dry and said, "girls, leave Inuyasha's ears alone!"

Sango sighed, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

Inuyasha said nothing, for a familiar scent caught his attention. He quickly stood up and pulled the children from his shoulders, "Okay girls, go slay the fox," he said as he tossed them to Shippo. The instantly tackled him, crying that they slayed him. Shippo grumbled about not signing up for it as Inuyasha sprinted off for the well.

_That scent! It has to be her!_ He ran as quickly as he could to the Bone Eater's Well. It better be real, she better be there because his heart can't take this anymore! He can't take the dreams, the hopes, the disappointment of her being there and not here. In moments that felt like years Inuyasha arrived at the well and the scent was so strong she had to be there! He moved slowly to the well and looked down. And at the bottom of the well, looking up with bright, teary eyes, was Kagome.

Inuyasha reached into the well and offered his hand, which she grasped firmly. Inuyasha felt the contact of her soft skin and his heart ached with relief. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. There was no mistake that there were tears in her eyes. She was definitely about to cry.

"Inuyasha, I'm so sorry, were you waiting for me?" She asked with a thick voice.

Inuyasha fought not to do the same. She was here! She was with him now! "Kagome, you idiot! What have you been doing all this time?" He asked with a voice that matched hers. He wasn't in the habit of speaking is feelings, but he could tell she knew what he meant. He held her tightly, feeling her warms, feeling her pounding heart that beat in time with hers. She was here! She was here!

"Kagome!" Shippo called from behind them. They must have been worried when Inuyasha suddenly split because Sango, Miroku and their children ran as well.

"You made it back!" Sango said with disbelief. Inuyasha didn't exactly want to share Kagome with them, but they missed her too. And Kagome missed them as well, without a doubt.

Miroku smiled with surprised as he spoke, "It's been much too long Kagome!" Inuyasha agreed as he pulled back enough for her to see them. He didn't stop touching her though.

Kagome's smile widened so much her face could have split, "Miroku, Songo, Shippo! It's good to see you!" She beamed at all of them, leaving Inuyasha's side to hug them all individually. Inuyasha smiled, something he hadn't done much in the three years Kagome had been gone. She was finally here and he wasn't letting her go again! In fact, he was going to tell her how he feels! Soon. But for now, he was going to let her settle back in. There had been a lot that had had happened since she'd left.

"Where's Kirara?" She asked as they returned to Miroku's house.

"With my brother, he's been hunting demons. I can't be more proud of him," Sango said with a smile. Kagome on a stood near the laundry while the couple resumed washing their clothing. Kagome giggled.

"So someone finally decided to bear your children huh Miroku?" She asked with a smirk. Sango smiled and hung the cloth she'd been scrubbing.

"Does that surprise you Kagome? I mean you did push me to tell Sango I love her for a long time." Miroku said with a wink. Inuyasha plopped down beside Kagome, not wanting to be more than an inch away from her. Shippo climbed in her lap and showed her his promotion and told her all about his lessons to become a full0fledged fox demon. Kagome hugged him, telling him how proud she was. She then offered to hold the new baby while Sango worked, and played with the twins. They talked and laughed for hours, until long after nightfall. After everyone else fell asleep, it was only Kagome and Inuyasha, sitting beside each other outside the house.

"So Koga's married now huh? Good riddance!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha smiled. Her laugh brightened his world up in a way that nothing else ever could. He loved her so much!

They settled into a comfortable silence, just listening to the night. Inuyasha casually wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulders and pulled her to him, feeling her warmth, feeling that she was with him. He still couldn't believe it. After three years of waiting, she was finally here!

"I really missed you Inuyasha," Kagome said softly with a small smile. Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh yeah, and why's that? I ain't that special."

Kagome shook her head once, "You're special to me Inuyasha. You always will be."

His heart swelled at her words and his arm constricted around her. He had to do it now. There was no more waiting! No more stalling. "Kagome, I have to tell you something."

She straightened up and looked at him with concern and curiosity. Inuyasha turned to face her, feeling his face burn red and his heart pound in his chest. He twisted his fingers around his robe as he fought for the right words. Kagome, sensing his distress, took his hands in hers and squeezed them gently. "You can tell me anything Inuyasha!"

These words urged him on and he took a deep breath. "I know." He pulled one of his hands free and cradled her neck with it, leaning in to kiss her. When their lips met, he felt an electric current pass through them, just as it had the first time they kissed. He remembered the feeling clearly, how soft her lips were, how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly. It gave him the courage to say what he needed to.

"I can't live without you Kagome. I tried and I couldn't do it." He pulled her to him, smelling the sweet scent of her hair, "I need you. I love you."

She stiffened in his arms and he panicked. Had he said it too soon? Was something wrong? What was it?

But she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer, burying her face in his chest. "Oh Inuyasha!"

They held each other through the night. They didn't even sleep, or even notice that it was dawn the next day. When the family inside awoke, they saw the scene out the window and exited from the back door, talking about it as they went. When Inuyasha and Kagome finally did realize the night had passed, Inuyasha realized just how true his words were. He really can't live without Kagome. So he made a decision that moment.

"Kagome," He said, taking her hands in his, "You have no idea how happy I am with you here."

She laughed, "I'm sure I do, because I am too."

Inuyasha suddenly felt nervous, this wasn't something he was any good at. He'd never been good at feelings, showing or expressing them. But he knew he wanted to learn with Kagome. So he squeezed her hands and looked deeply into her eyes as he asked the most important question of his life.

"Will you... will you marry me Kagome?"

There was a mixture of joy and shock in her watering eyes. She closed them and pulled her hands free as she cried, similarly to Sango's reaction to Miroku's proposal. Inuyasha waited anxiously for her answer. She threw her arms around him and cried harder.

"I'm so happy right now Inuyasha! Of course I will!"

Never in his life had he felt so relieved. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and held on for dear life. She said yes! He'll never have to live without her again!

She pulled back and wiped at her eyes, "I have to return home and tell everyone! After all, I may not be able to return afterwards. I'll be back tonight!"

"Um no I'll come with you!" Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome smiled with understanding and took his hand. They didn't want to take chances that the will may close again. Not when they were so close to being together forever. Inuyasha crouched in front of Kagome wordlessly, letting her climb into his shoulders before he broke into a sprint. It was like old times again when they traveled in search of the jewel shards. Inuyasha flashed back to those times, to the fighting, the laughs, the battles. All of the time he was falling deeper in love with Kagome.

He leaped into the well and hopped out of the other end, back in the place he'd been many times before. Unlike Feudal Japan, this time hadn't changed at all. Everything was still in place.

"Mom! Grandpa! Sota! I'm back!" Kagome called as she half dragged Inuyasha to the house. He smiled in spite of himself at her excitement. And he had to admit he was eager to see them again himself. He'd liked Kagome's family and gotten along with them pretty well. He didn't understand them sometimes, but that was part of their charm.

"Kagome? I thought you- Oh!" Her mother's face shifted from confusion to excitement when she saw him. "Hello Inuyasha!" She ran to the half demon and wrapped her arms around him tightly, "I'm glad to see you again!"

"What is all this commotion about?" Her grandpa complained as he joined them. "Oh! It's you!"

"Inuyasha!" Sota joined his mother in the bear hug Inuyasha was trapped in. He shot Kagome an irritated look, but she merely laughed.

"We can't stay long, the well isn't exactly reliable. I have to get some things, maybe make a trip to the store and go back!"

Kagome's mother's face fell, but there was understanding in her eyes. "Of course, I'm so glad I got to see you again though Honey." She hugged her daughter tightly, clearly holding back tears. Inuyasha looked away, feeling guilty for being one of the reasons Kagome was choosing to leave her family. But it was her decision.

"Thank you Mom! Oh and before we go, we have news!" Kagome took Inuyasha's hand and beamed at him. He thought just how it was worth every moment of disappointment to see that smile again. "Inuyasha and I are getting married!"

Inuyasha had expected shock, or at least mild surprise from them. But they had clearly been expecting this. Kagome's mother smiled and welcomed Inuyasha to the family. She sat him down in the kitchen to talk about his future with Kagome while she gathered ninja food and some things from her room. A few hours and a lot of bags and boxes later, they were saying their final goodbyes. Kagome and her family were all crying as they hugged goodbye and Inuyasha's heart ached for her. When she turned back to him, he set his bags down and pulled her to the side.

"Kagome, this is your family. Are you sure about this?"

She smiled through her tears and pulled him down for a quick kiss. He flushed from the unexpected contact and she picked up her overly stuffed bag, "Of course! Now lets go Home Inuyasha!"

And with that, they were off. They had to toss the things in first, Kagome had spent all of her savings on ninja food and something she refused to let him see. She also packed all of her clothes, hair brushes, and bedding. Once everything was through, Inuyasha took his fiancee's hand and jumped into the well.

A week later, they knew well that the well was closed off again, as was to be expected. But Kagome didn't seem the least upset. They were going to be married today, so there wasn't any reason to be. Inuyasha certainly wasn't.

* * *

"This is beautiful Kagome!" Sango gasped.

Kagome had gone to the nearest bridal shop with her savings and bought a wedding kimono and obi with beautiful hair ornaments. They were very traditional, and Kagome thought they were perfect. She'd asked Sango to help her with her hair, having never done it up in a fancy style that went with hair ornaments before. Sango did so eagerly.

"Would you mind helping me knot the obi?" Sango nodded and assisted with the long obi. It required an intricate knot that Sango luckily knew well. After this was done, she helped her with her hair and added the dangling hair ornaments. After she was done, Sango took a step back and beamed.

"What do you think girls?" Her twins were playing nearby. The baby had stayed with Miroku, who was helping Inuyasha. The twins looked up and squealed.

"Kagome's pretty! Like a princess!"

Kagome giggled and looked in the calm water of the bowl she'd used to wash her face. Sango turned her face to look at her and the other woman smiled, holding a few items foreign to Kagome. "sit and we'll finish you up."

Kagome sat as Sango opened a bottle of what looked like black dust. She dusted some on Kagome's kimono and in her hair, and it smelled like charred wood.

"What is that?" She coughed. Sango laughed but didn't answer. Instead, she opened a jar of white paint and began to cover Kagome's whole face with it. She then applied lip coloring and used a charcoal stick to redraw Kagome's eyebrows. When Kagome looked at herself again, she gasped.

"Oh Sango! I look like a geisha! Thank you!" She hugged her friend warmly and forced herself not to cry. This was her big day, she wasn't supposed to cry! But she was just so happy! She couldn't help it!

Sango saw her and gave her an encouraging smile, "It's okay to cry, I did when I married Miroku. It's your special day."

Kagome nodded. This was her day. Hers and Inuyashas!

Kagome turned when she heard someone knock at the door.

"Are you ladies dressed?" Miroku asked politely. Kagome smirked.

"Thanks for asking first, and yes we are."

He stepped in with his son in his arms and a wide smile on his face. "It's time Kagome. Are you ready?"

Kagome stood and smiled widely. "Yes I am!"

Kagome was standing with Inuyasha now with Lady Hayada sprinkling rose pedals over them. Kagome couldn't hold her tears back anymore. She was marrying Inuyasha! She was now his wife! She'd dreamed of this for so long and now it was happening! And when they kissed for the first time as husband and wife, Kagome knew she was home.

_Two Years later_

"What do you think of Ping?" Kagome asked from her seat on her favorite rock outside their house. It was shaped perfectly for her to sit comfortably and relax. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms.

"Horrible."

Kagome frowned, "You think so?"

"I think it's a lovely name!" Sango said from beside Kagome. Both with swollen bellies. Sango was carrying her sixth child, and Kagome was carrying her first. Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome do anything, no chores, no cooking, no gardening. She knew he was only worrying, but it was getting to be enough! She wasn't cripples, she was carrying their child!

"Miroku was like that the first couple children too," Sango would say, "Be grateful for the help while it lasts!"

Kagome sighed and relaxed more into her rock with closed eyes, "Well, we'll know what to name the baby when it comes. Whether a boy or girl."

Inuyasha smiled and kissed her on the cheek, placing his hand tenderly on her belly, "I want a girl, but I'll love whatever we have."

Kagome's heart melted at his words and she kissed her husband. Life couldn't get much better than this. Here with her family in her home.


End file.
